Buzzer
The Buzzer (or "Bad Ass Mini Chopper" according to Hurk), is a vehicle that appears in Far Cry 4. It's a small helicopter with versatile speed and mobility. It can be used to fly around Kyrat, and is much faster and more mobile than any of the land or sea-based vehicles. Overview The Buzzer can fly at moderate altitudes (above most Bell Towers), but at high altitudes a light on the dashboard will blink, accompanied by an alarm to warn the player that they are flying too high. If the player continues to fly upwards, the Buzzer's engine will fail, causing the helicopter to succumb to gravity and if the engine is not restarted and power regained, the buzzer will crash and perhaps explode, killing the player. It can be used to land on top of bell towers if done slowly and the player lands directly in the middle or very close to the middle. All Bell towers can be liberated using this method very quickly (20 mins of flying). It can also be flown onto one of the lower levels, or the player can disembark onto the tower as it hovers alongside. They are usually located near radio towers and inside fortresses. Almost every radio tower has one. They can also be found scattered around the map, usually outside Outpost and inside Fortresses. If you are spotted when flying near enemy outposts, you will be attacked by small arms fire and RPGs. Trivia * The Buzzer is based on the real-life Bensen B-8M, an American autogyro developed in the 1950s. The main alterations to the Buzzer are the removal of the pusher prop and the addition of a stabilising tail rotor instead, also the implied replacement of the free-spinning main rotor with a self-propelled one, effectively making it a small helicopter instead of an autogyro. * You can use sidearms and thrown weapons while flying one. * It can be also found outside of Ghale Homestead, after purchasing the "Buzzer Helipad" upgrade. This replaces the glider. * The buzzer never spawns controlled in the air by an AI. It's only found on the ground. Locations * Banashur's Pyers - To the West down the hill. * Khilana Bazaar - East of the village on the road past the toppled blue bus. One of the first found and very useful for scouting and accessing areas in the Southwestern area of Kyrat. * Malla Bridge * Udayagiri Cave - Next to the Bell Tower just West of the lake. * One in each of the four fortresses. * Utkarsh - Two Buzzers spawn on either side of town, one of which is used in the mission Truth and Justice. *Ghale Homestead - After buying the Buzzer upgrade for 400,000K, a Buzzer will spawn near the house. * "Royal Army Ten Star Hotel 8"- A small area northwest of Pagan Min's Fortress. It has no marker on the map, but is southeast of the Anadekhi ruins. It has no proper name. * Banashur's Song Gallery Buzzer hang.jpg|It is also possible to grapple onto your co-op partner's Buzzer Buzzer glamour shot.PNG|Full view Buzzer pasenger .jpg|In co-op, a player may ride on the back of a buzzer while the other pilots. ru:Гирокоптер Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Rotary-Wing Aircraft